1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sensing device and a method of signal adjustment in the optical sensing device. 2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a coating or an optical filter is used for filtering out the light that is undesired to be received by an optical sensor. In the case of a red light optical sensor, a specified coating or optical filter is used for filtering out light outside the red light spectrum such that the red light optical sensor generally receives only the red light. Thus, an output signal of the red light optical sensor may have a spectral response that approximates an ideal spectral response to the red light.
However, most light filtering materials cannot achieve an expected effect. For example, the light filtering material for filtering out blue and green visible light is usually not effective to filter out the non-visible infrared light. Therefore, multiple coatings or various optical filters are generally used for the purpose of effectively filtering the light. However, such technique may complicate the manufacturing procedure, increase the manufacturing cost, and lower the yield of the optical sensor.